Hexagons are All the Rage
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: There are seven people in the Host Club, and one's love will be unrequited. Who will have what he wants, in the end? Multiple yaoi pairings, c rack pairings, straight pairings, and twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hexagons are All the Rage  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Multiple  
Chapter 1: Because Hikaru is Fun to Confuse

Their lips connected and they made out with fiery passion, as they did most nights. They couldn't be considered lovers, oh no. They weren't lovers. They cared for each other, and were closer than anyone can ever be, but they are more along the lines of 'twins with benefits'. They lost their virginity to one another, and trusted each other every single time they did it.

Kaoru was on top of Hikaru, and they were both half naked as they deepened their kisses. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around his older brother's neck, and Hikaru groped his backside and rubbed his back. They both moaned and broke away for much needed air.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered back, their noses touching and their honey colored eyes glazed-over with lust.

"I'm going downstairs to get something special for us. It's something new I ordered. You won't wait _too_ long." Kaoru gave him a short peck on the cheek and left the room, closing their bedroom door behind him.

"Gosh… I hope he comes back soon. I'm gonna _have_ to mess with myself if he doesn't come back really soon." Hikaru grumbled.

Their room at night was the perfect midnight-pleasure, wonderland of fun. The curtains were dark, but were pulled open so that they could do it in the light of the full moon, enjoying each other's company and teasing each other to the fullest. They have done this since they were kids, and had started when they didn't know better. When they_did_ know better, they decided to continue because it was fun to have an orgasm, and they loved how the other knew their bodies better than they knew their own selves.

He turned his head to look at the clock and smiled a little bit. They say that three o'clock is called the "witching hour" for a reason, but he never truly understood it. Maybe it meant that the Black Magic Club was screwing around about now, he didn't know. He didn't care, but he was starting to get bored. Where _was_ Kaoru?

Suddenly, a bright light flashed above him, temporarily blinding Hikaru. He yelped in surprise, and felt somebody fall on him. He assumed it was his brother.

"Damn, Kaoru… don't _scare_ me like that!" he pulled him down and pressed his lips to his once again, enjoying the feeling of it. This time, it seemed as though there was something _different_ about the kiss… how would he describe it? The lips felt more inviting… not as enticing as his brother's, but rather more so than Kaoru's. That was surprising. Kaoru's lips _always_ made him happy… what was his brother doing differently, tonight?

He opened his eyes and gasped, covering his mouth in shock. The person above him wasn't Kaoru, but Tamaki Suou.

"K-K-K…" he couldn't say it for a moment and then it came out as a pitiful squeak. "King?" he was so shocked and afraid. How had they just kissed? Why did it feel so good? Now Tamaki knew that he and his brother were screwing around. This was _not_good. What made it worse was that the blonde didn't say anything… all he did was look at him with those blue-purple eyes of his, making his own gaze soften as he felt himself melting under his gaze. His heart fluttered a little bit and he moved his hand a little bit. Tamaki leaned down, intending to make their lips meet once again.

"You're cute when you blush, Hikaru…" the blonde whispered, pressing his lips to the redhead's. Hikaru was surprised. How was it possible? Not only were they kissing, but Tamaki had figured out without trying that he was Hikaru. That made the kiss that much more meaningful. It would have hurt his feelings if he had been called Kaoru. Just as quickly as Tamaki had appeared, he disappeared in a flash of light just as quickly as he came. Kaoru entered the room holding a tube of special lubricant.

"Sorry I took so long, Hikaru." He said. "Let's play together!"

Normally the idea of getting to ravish his playful, cute little brother turned him on by itself… but _nothing_ was _ever_ going to top being kissed by Tamaki. _Nothing_.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hexagons are All the Rage  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Multiple  
Chapter 2: When Waking Up and Questioning Many Things

It was morning, and a Wednesday. Normally, that was a good thing for the twins because they felt like the week flew by after Wednesday. Hikaru, though… he wanted to find _any_ excuse to stay home, today.

It wasn't time for school, yet. It was thirty minutes earlier than they needed to get up, and if he could get back to sleep, he would. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and slowly touch his lips, thinking about the blonde.

'Does he like me?' he wondered. Since when would he like _him_? After all, they always flirted with Haruhi, the one Tamaki is supposed to adore. At least he _thought_ he adored her…

'Why would he kiss me back, though?' he wondered. After all, you only kiss people if you like them, right? This was different for him. He was used to only kissing Kaoru… so this was his first kiss with someone outside of his family. That kiss was something… special? Was it special?

'Will he ask me about it today in the Host Club? Will he bring it up around everyone?' he wondered. Then, he wondered fearfully,

'Will he say that the kiss was a mistake? Since when would I care about this sort of thing?'

He looked at his peacefully sleeping little brother. He looked soft and gentle, like he had slept amazingly well after they had done it.

'Not only that, but how did he appear in our room? And why was he on top of me?'

Three o'clock in the morning is the Witching Hour. That was when it happened.

'Did witches do this to me? My life isn't supposed to be this confusing and complex… and complicated…'

He lay his head on Kaoru's chest and gently hugged him. He didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay home today and avoid the situation and all of his problems.

'I don't want to see him.' He thought, frowning even more. He slowly closed his eyes. 'I can't stand the thought of him bringing it up to me. I've never been so embarrassed. But I was blinded by the light… I didn't _know_ it was him!' he felt frustrated.

'It's only going to be bad today.'

He thought about last night with Kaoru.

_"I want to play a game with you, Hikaru." Kaoru said._

"Like what?" Hikaru smirked, trying to pretend that it wasnn't Tamaki that he had just kissed a moment ago.

"It's a lasting game. Whoever gets off first loses, and their punishment will happen in the Host Club. You up for it?"

"Why not?" Hikaru replied. After all, how could a game end badly between them? He was used to winning. This couldn't go badly…

'I lost last night because I was thinking about that stupid blonde… What's Kaoru gonna_do_ to me today?' he looked up at Kaoru's sleeping face and then closed his eyes again, pulling the covers over them since they had slipped off last night.

He just wanted to stay home.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hexagons are All the Rage  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Multiple  
Chapter 3: For Some Strange Reason in a Maid's Uniform

People could hear them yelling at each other from outside of the changing room.

"Hey, why are they changing? Did Tamaki decide we were dressing up today?" Haruhi asked.

"Tama-chan didn't say anything like that." Honey put some cake in his mouth. "Something about Hika-chan losing a bet and having to do wear something for Ka-chan the rest of the day."

"You're such a bitch, Kaoru!"

"Shut up, Hikaru. You lost, and we don't back out of punishment! Now play nice."

"You suck, and I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And I hate you and your stupid, stupid dumbness and you're just so stupid and I hate you! And you suck!"

"So did you, last night. Hard. Now, put on the shoes."

"I draw the line at the garter belt!"

"Why not?"

"I'm already wearing this lacy shit underneath, quit touching me inappropriately!"

"Why not? It'll make you cuter if you're blushing the entire time."

"I'll already be red because this is stupid and embarrassing! I'm not wearing this! I look like a fuckin' whore!"

"They wear this while working at our house. God, I love those twin maids letting us borrow one of their outfits." Kaoru sounded pleased.

Guests gathered around the outside of the dressing room, overhearing their conversation.

"Kaoru! Stop that!"

"Hikaru!"

The girls squealed, misunderstanding their situation.

"They've stolen everybody's customers…" Haruhi said.

"I wonder what they're doing in there…" Honey said.

Suddenly the girls squealed even louder and talked Hikaru. Kaoru hid in the dressing room until the girls pulled him into the pile of girls who further tangled themselves in them. They were disappointed that the younger twin was in his regular school uniform. Finally, after the other hosts came to their rescue, everybody saw what the girls were so excited about.

Hikaru was in a short French maid's uniform with a lacy hair accessory, stockings, a garter belt, black, heeled boots, and pink, silky underwear.

Tamaki turned bright red, Kyoya looked at him funny, Honey thought he was adorable, Mori looked at him and then looked away awkwardly, and all Haruhi could do was stare. Hikaru blushed even harder.

'Good grief… this turns me on in a weird kind of way, and I don't know why…' Haruhi thought, blushing as well. Tamaki ended up nose bleeding and passing out for a few minutes.

"Fucking hate you, Kaoru…" Hikaru muttered, looking at his twin out of the corner of his eye. All Kaoru could do was chuckle nervously, blushing as well because his brother looked so darn cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hexagons are All the Rage  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Multiple  
Chapter 4: While Hikaru is Being a Good Uke

Sitting where they usually sit with their guests, Hikaru pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, still blushing.

"So…" one girl started, all of the girls smiling.

"Hikaru is the catcher, today?" another girl asked.

"Yep!" Kaoru said happily.

"Because I lost a _stupid_ game last night…" Hikaru grumbled.

"What did you play?" one girl asked, hoping that they would reveal something interesting.

"Oh…just a game involving Hikaru holding out until he can't take it any longer." He tilted Hikaru's chin up, making his older, more dominant brother feel submissive as he blushed.

"Stop embarrassing me, like this, Kaoru…" he whispered just loud enough for the girls to hear. The giggle and squealed happily.

"I love it!" one said.

"Hikaru makes a good catcher, too! So, so cute!" another said.

"Gosh, what did you _really_ lose a bet for, anyway? I mean, that get up's _super_embarrassing." Haruhi said, standing so that she leaned down next to both of their faces as she spoke. Hikaru turned bright red and looked away from both of them.

"I'd rather not say." He said.

"Hikaru is a good catcher, right?" Kaoru asked.

"I'd give you an answer if I knew what one was." Haruhi said.

"If you don't know," Kaoru started.

"Then you're too young." Hikaru finished.

"Hey! But we're pretty much the same age!" Haruhi complained.

"Just find out by using the internet like everybody else does." Hikaru said. She walked away irritably.

"Kyoya, what's a catcher?" she asked.

"Ack!" the twins said, surprised that she would be so bold.

"I'm not going to have that be in my search history. Look it up someplace else." Kyoya replied calmly, still typing.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hexagons are All the Rage  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Multiple  
Chapter 5: Noticing Blue Eyes

"K-Kaoru, quit it!"

Hikaru had been pulled into a rather perverted position in Kaoru's lap, the younger twin's hands on his bottom as he pulled the closer so that their parts down below touched through their clothes. He could see Hikaru start to blush even more, and harden in the silky panties. He saw Kaoru smirk and knew that he felt it, and was enjoying his position of power.

"S-s-stop it, Kaoru—"

"Why? It's so fun."

The girls looked like they were going to die. Honey was passing by at the time and had to remind the poor girls to breathe. Hikaru gasped as he felt Kaoru's breath on his neck. He then started trying to think of ways to make himself look less stupid. He couldn't get out of this position, so he was just going to have to bear with it. He could try to act like he doesn't care, though. That might help.

'I'm gonna kill Kaoru for this… he said I have to be his catcher today. Did he mean that he's really gonna… _do_ that with me?' he felt worried. He knew how Kaoru was the first time they did it. It looked like it hurt. The thought scared him.

He felt like all eyes in the room were on him, and, masochistically, he looked in their direction. Everyone looked away when they saw him looking at him… except Tamaki. His pretty blue eyes were fixed on him rather than his guests. His guests, and everyone else, weren't all the interested in their current host anyway, and were more interested in the brothers public display of affection. The gaze hurt, though. It hurt because it was Tamaki. He blushed, ashamed that he felt this way.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru knocked him out of his staring contest with the king, and he looked down at his brother. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… suddenly don't feel very well. Can I go home, please? I've already been punished, anyway."

"But we're not even one hour into our club time!"

"I just want to leave—"

"Kaoru?" Kyoya interrupted them, stopping typing and closing his computer so that people wouldn't see what he had typed. "I would like to speak with you in private, for a while. Come with me while your brother stays here alone to host both of your guests."

Kaoru gulped. What did he do wrong? Was Kyoya angry at him? He stood up obediently, and Hikaru gently grabbed the edge of his blue uniform, giving him a pleading look. Kaoru returned his look with an apologetic "I'm-so-worried" look. Hikaru looked back in he direction of the blonde halfer, who was now hosting rather than looking at him. He actually missed those blue eyes, now.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hexagons are All the Rage  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairings: Multiple  
Chapter 6: Because Renge Called Him a Tsundere

"So?" one blushing guest asked Hikaru.

"Tell us what you lost last night!" another one said.

"You look so cute in that that I'd turn lesbian for you!" one confessed.

Hikaru tugged at the hem of his skirt, adverting their gaze. He felt like they could see through his clothes. He felt like he was on fire. Their eyes scared him. He wouldn't admit that, though. He felt another pair of eyes on him. He was about to turn to see who the eyes belonged to, when everyone heard a powerful motor and obnoxious laughter.

'Ugh… Renge. This isn't a good time for this!' he thought.

"Oh, you look like a little doll! So cute and adorable, and such a good catcher! A tsundere, even! I can't believe you actually fall into that category! That's just wonderful!" she was very pleased with this. Hikaru turned bright red.

"Tsu-tsundere?!" he knew what it meant.

"Yes! Exactly! Kaoru is the typical blushing catcher, while _you_ are too embarrassed! It makes you look like you're truly flustered rather than faking it! What a fantastic performance! I could eat three bowels of rice! Maybe even more!"

'Kaoru… I need you… I can't deal with all this crap on my own!' Hikaru thought.

Outside the clubroom, Kyoya talked with Kaoru. The younger twin gulped.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't necessarily say that you are in the wrong, as this is drawing in plenty of customers today, but the girls will get the wrong idea about you two. You two are supposed to show affection, but this goes a little bit too far. Crossing a line may frighten them off rather than invite more guests to you two." Kyoya placed a hand on his should, his deep purple eyes looking into the golden orbs of the shorter boy. His hand felt warm and reassuring, but it still made him feel helpless. Kaoru knew that they had gone too far today, but it couldn't be helped.

"Well… you see…" he swallowed again, adverting the Shadow King's gaze. His face felt hot. "I can't say what, but he lost last night. So I'm punishing him. He does look good in that maid outfit, though, right?" Kyoya nodded in reply, pushing up his glasses after taking his hand off of Kaoru's shoulder, making the Hitachiin relax a little bit.

"I suppose you're right. It _did_ go over _very_ well with the guests. I find it interesting that the ladies enjoy cross dressing men so much. It even makes me want to add some photos of him in it to the next photo books I'll be selling…"

"So… no worries, then?" Kaoru asked with an awkward smile.

"No worries." Kyoya smiled. The fifteen year old kind of liked this smile on him. He wondered if this smile was genuine and not forced. It seemed like it was real, but Kyoya was good at acting when it was in his best interests. All of the hosts knew that. The black haired boy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before going back into the clubroom, leaving Kaoru behind, feeling flustered and strange. He looked at the Host Club's King, and saw him sneaking another peak at the highly embarrassed maid-cosplayer, and frowned.

'Let's just see how all of this plays out.' He thought before going back to his desk, typing away like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
